


Castles

by riahchan



Series: Holes, Sand, & Castles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, renewal comes in the strangest, most natural ways. Sequel to 'Sand'. (Written 2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles

Title: Castles  
Rating: PG  
Category: Angst/Romance  
Characters: Yuugi, Isis, Malik, Rishid, Atemu  
Summary: Sometimes, renewal comes in the strangest, most natural ways. Sequel to 'Sand'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

oOoOoOo

After a year, Yuugi went back to Egypt. He had managed to make it through entrance exams and into university. From there, he was accepted into a program that brought him back to Egypt for a semester. He arrived five days before orientation in order to visit with the Ishtar family. As before, Malik and Rishid picked him up at the airport.

Yuugi was happy to see his friends again but, while they were cordial, when he tried to make conversation, it seemed forced. After a few stilted attempts, Yuugi finally asked, "Is something wrong?"

From the backed seat, he watched Malik and Rishid exchange a long look. Then, Malik looked at Yuugi through the rearview mirror.

"Nothing's wrong… I was just wondering how Nee-san will react to seeing you… she's been waiting for you to come back."

Yuugi managed to fight back most of a blush before responding.

"She didn't seem very anxious in her emails."

"She wouldn't… she didn't want to pressure you."

With that, Malik went back to concentrating on his driving. There was something in the tone of Malik's voice that just was not reaching Yuugi but he could not figure out what it was. Yuugi looked at Rishid in hope of further explanation. Rishid remained silent and almost seemed to be glaring at him.

The rest of the ride was filled with uncomfortable silence which Yuugi was grateful to escape when they reached the house. Yuugi was pulling his bags out of the SUV when Malik came up beside him and said, "We'll get these. Nee-san wanted to see you as you got here."

Feeling slightly uneasy, Yuugi made his way quickly up the stairs hoping to find out what had changed since he left and why it made Malik and Rishid so stand-offish. He approached Isis's door and knocked.

"Enter," came the voice from inside.

Yuugi glanced down self consciously as he opened the door and vivid memories of the last time the two of them had been alone rushed to the front of his mind. Gathering his courage and stepping into the room, he looked up to see Isis sitting in a chair holding a bundle to her chest. She smiled at him serenely as she adjusted a blanket. Yuugi became aware of a quiet sucking sound.

"Welcome back, Yuugi," she said as she switched the bundle to the other arm and closed her top. Isis moved the blanket that had been covering the bundle to reveal a baby. Yuugi watched in shock as she put the blanket over her shoulder and maneuvered the baby to pat its back. While she moved the baby, Yuugi caught a glimpse of a tuft of yellow hair peeking out of the front of the cap covering the baby's head.

"Isis," was all he could bring himself to say as he stood stunned in the doorway.

"Come here and meet Atemu," she said, beckoning him forward with her free hand.

"Atemu?" Yuugi asked as his feet stumbled to obey her.

"Yes," she replied simply while continuing to pat the baby's back.

Gesturing at the baby with almost flailing arms, Yuugi stuttered, "Is… is he…"

Smiling with knowledge in her eyes, Isis answered, "Yes… this is the pharaoh reborn."

For a shocked moment, Yuugi just watched Atemu drool contentedly onto the burping cloth.

"How did this happen?" Yuugi finally asked.

Isis continued to calmly pat Atemu's back as she began to speak.

"As your duel with the pharaoh ended, the gods graced me with one final vision. In that vision, they revealed that the Pharaoh's heart was torn, for he longed to gain the rest of his fathers yet he did not wish to part with those he had grown to love so dearly. As he could not continue to exist as he had, the gods, delighting to reward one who had served them so well, offered a way should he desire to partake of it."

Yuugi continued to watch Atemu as he took in Isis's words. Reaching out a hand to stroke Atemu's face, Yuugi asked, "But, is… is he mine?"

Only then did Isis show anything but serenity. A flicker of anxiety crossed her face before she could regain control of it. Concentrating on Atemu, Yuugi did not notice.

"That is to be your choice. As I chose to bear him and he chose to return to this world, you may choose. He may become Atemu Mutou and you will be his father and help raise him. Or, he may become Atemu Ishtar and you will be known to him as a dear friend of the family."

As she spoke, Yuugi looked toward Isis with astonishment apparent on his face. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow while he took several slow, deep breaths. Opening his eyes and taking another breath, Yuugi put his arms forward to hold Atemu. Isis put the baby gently in his arms. Yuugi looked down at him and Atemu opened his violet eyes.

"Hello, Atemu Mutou."

Owari.

oOoOoOo

Author's Notes- I got the idea for this story about a year ago, finished it a month ago and have been sitting on it ever since. I've started and given up on it several times. I'm not sure if I like it or hate it, but it's finished so I'm posting it. I finally finished it because of lucidscreamer's (on lj) Christmas request. So, this is dedicated to lucidscreamer. It is also dedicated to Kimmie-cham because I wouldn't have started it if not for her. I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
